fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast (Comic Series)
Lord Beast is the husband of Beauty and the father of Bliss. A resident of Fabletown. At the beginning of the series his curse is shown to be in a state of flux, making him human when his wife is happy with him and increasingly bestial as she becomes dissatisfied with him. He later becomes the second sheriff of Fabletown after Bigby Wolf retires. In order to make him more effective in his new role Frau Totenkinder and the 13th Floor manipulate his curse so he can transform at will. He is considered a competent sheriff, but lacks his predecessor's strategic brilliance. Characteristics |-|Personality= Despite his name, Beast is actually quite polite and civil. Unlike Bigby who is regarded by some Fables in fear and contempt, Beast is usually treated fairly and friendly by the other Fables. He isn't without his flaws. He can be naive and absent-minded: when he became sheriff, he misguidingly fired Flycatcher from his job as a janitor, believing that Bigby had treated him unfairly with all the community service, while in truth it was to keep Flycatcher's depression from paining him. Beast is quick to fix his mistakes however and "forces" Flycatcher to do community service again. Inexperinced at first, Beast soon becomes quite competent as a Sheriff. He developed a liking for the espionage game and is able to keep order in Fabletown. He is also shown to be a capable leader, evident when he is shown to be involved with the war effort against the Empire. Like his predecessor, he is capable of using his beastly nature to his advantage. He intimidated Jack to cooperate. Yet, he is capable of showing mercy as shown when he exiled Jack from ever entering Fabletown. Despite sometimes bickering and fighting, Beast is quite devoted to Beauty. He wants to make sure that she has a happy and secured life. |-|Physical Appearance= A tall, muscular handsome fellow, Beast had brown eyes and light brown hair as a human. As a beast, he was a large, hairy, horned creature with long canine teeth and sharp claws. |-|Powers= *'Immortality:' Like most Fables, he was eternally young, and was difficult to kill; the extent of their immortality was allegedly based on the popularity of their tales. *'Transformation ''(formerly):' Beast’s beastly form was that of a large, hairy, horned creature. When he reverted to his normal human form centuries ago, his curse was not broken but instead the enchantment was now linked to Beauty’s love for him. So if she became upset with him, the curse would reassert itself, and he’d revert to his beastly form; the severity of which was in direct correlation to his wife's feelings for him. This enchantment was eventually changed, so that he could change at will between the two forms. His curse was transferred to his daughter, Bliss, and he, according to Ozam, has no trace of his old curse within him. **'Superhuman Strength:' When in his beastly form, Beast possessed superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he was able to overpower Bigby (Bigby himself stated that Beast was stronger than him, at least when both were only partially transformed).FABLES: THE WOLF AMONG US 20 His more beast-like form is somewhat more powerful and he is capable of holding his own against Bigby in his true wolf-form. **'Claws and Fangs:' In his beastly state, Beast gained sharp claws and large canine teeth that were both strong enough to rend through flesh. |-|Abilities= *'Detective Skills:''' His time as sheriff has developed his perceptive abilities and made him a fairly good detective.http://www.writeups.org/beast-fables-comics/ References Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Deceased Category:Fables